


The War Within

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, mature sexual language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Spike comes to understand why Willow seems determined to provoke him





	The War Within

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: purple for nekid_spike monthly missions over on LJ

Spike had mixed feelings every time he looked at it. 

She was so pale every little mark stood out that much more. 

It was still fresh right now. Still looked angry and raw and sore. 

Blackened at the centre with a purple hue edging outwards to spread from her eye socket down her cheek. 

She always looked so pitiful with a marked face. It drew attention to her eyes, making them seem almost luminous and so very vulnerable. 

She was standing before the sink in the bathroom staring into the oval mirror above it. She was examining the bruise. He saw her wince as she touched the angry purple skin with her fingertips. Silly bint. She should know by now not to poke and prod at a sore spot. 

She never learned. 

She would insist on poking and prodding and provoking. 

Sometimes she seemed determined to provoke him. To goad him. To light the fire of fury in the pit of his stomach and force him to explode. 

She let out a little sigh and turned away from the mirror, hitting the light switch as she left the bathroom. Spike’s eyes ran over her, tongue touching to his bottom lip. She made quite the picture with her red hair a flame around her shoulders and the ivory lace of her nightgown moulding to her breasts, dusky pink nipples peeking through to tease and promise. 

Red and black didn’t suit her. They were too harsh against her skin, made her look washed out. White didn’t do her any favours either; it seemed to leech the colour from her until she looked like a ghost. Ivory was just right for her; warm and sensual with an allure of innocence she no longer possessed. He had wiped all innocence from her. She would never be innocent again. 

She neared him, intent on passing his chair, but Spike reached out and she walked into his hand, stopping still as his palm spread across her stomach. She was overly warm beneath the satin, the heat of her shower still clinging to her. 

Her hand closed over his for the briefest of moments and she looked down at him. 

“Give us a kiss,” he suggested. 

A smile flickered at the corners of her lips and she bent over to kiss him, eyes drifting shut as she absorbed the feel of his lips on hers. 

Curling both hands about her waist, Spike drew her down to straddle his lap; let her feel the effect just watching her had on him. Not that she was unaware of it. Sometimes he could be found leisurely stroking his cock as he watched her move about the bathroom or brushing her hair or changing. It could be any little thing about her which set him off, made the need claw inside him like a wild beast desperate for escape. 

Her hands touched his face and Spike turned to kiss her fingers, her palm, her wrist. There were marks there too from where he held her down. Marks on her hips where he held her too tightly. Each green, yellow and purple imprint were part of the same tapestry; one woven through with passion and desire, held together with a love which was terrifying in its intensity. 

Sometimes he walked away with bruises too. Sometimes the maelstrom inside her went out of control and she couldn’t hold him tight enough. Couldn’t have him deep enough. Couldn’t keep him close enough. 

Spike never minded. His bruises and scratches were a physical reminder of the broiling emotions between them. 

It was all so much better; so much more than he had thought it could be when he had made the spur of the moment decision to take her away with him from Sunnydale.   
Her scent washed over him; as thick and heavy as his cock. She was rubbing against him like a cat, wanting what he had to give. And he wanted to give it to her. 

Her hair fell against his face as she shifted in his lap, freeing his cock, taking him in her hand for a long delicious moment. 

He let his hands slide over her thighs beneath the satin of her nightgown where he could seek her out. Pushing her underwear aside Spike groaned at the wet warmth of her cunt. So delicious. So perfect. 

She shifted again and Spike held her open as she guided him inside her, sinking down on his cock with a moan. 

“Willow.” It was a sound of pleasure vibrating in his throat and she pressed her lips against his skin to absorb it. 

Spike stroked her hair, pushing it back over her shoulders to enable him to peel the lace from her breasts and feast on the softness of her skin, already flushing with want and desire. 

His hands drifted up to cup her face, the pad of his thumb brushing gently against the purpling skin over her cheek bone. Even the barest of touches was too much and she flinched, the pain enough to cause her eyes to open. 

Deep green pools of desire met his eyes and Spike saw it all. He had already been aware of it, but her eyes had never opened her up to him as much as they did right in this moment. He saw the reason why she seemed determined to provoke him. To goad him. To light the fire of fury in the pit of his stomach and force him to explode.

He saw the reason her face would, some time in the future, become black and purple again. 

Because at the moment; she needed it.

She was still fighting the war; wanting him, needing him and at the same time trying not to feel for him. 

The demon in him rose to the challenge. He would get exactly what he wanted; all of her. Next time, he would not allow her to provoke him. To goad him. To light the fire of fury in the pit of his stomach and force him to explode. 

He would not hurt her in anger. 

He would win the war.


End file.
